Problemas con chicas
by eljefe2000
Summary: Sora le quiere proponer matrimonio al amor de su vida, pero esta nervioso, así que decide, buscar ayuda en sus amigos...
Entra las islas del destino un joven de 25 años de pelo azabache se encontraba muy preocupado...

-¿Cual es la emergencia Sora?- pregunto el escudero del rey a su amigo que se veía muy angustiado-

-¿Volvieron los sin corazón?- pregunto el mago del rey con su bastón en mano-

-No, nada de eso- dijo Sora mientras veía al par de amigos que lo habían ayudado ya años atrás-

-¿Que sucede entonces?- pregunto Goofy algo preocupado y curioso por su amigo, ¿Que tenía tan inquieto al heroe?-

-Quiero proponerle matrimonio- concluyó el héroe mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso-

Nuestro joven heroe ya llevaba ocho años saliendo con ella y quería casarse...

-El héroe de los mundos y Kingdom Hearts-, le teme a proponerle matrimonio a una chica?- pregunto Donald en un tono serio, pero que Donald y Goofy fueran serios, nunca era buena señal, y Sora lo sabia-

-Mas o menos, esa es la cuestión - dijo Sora antes de que Donald y Goofy echaran a regir a carcajadas- me van a ayudar o solo se reiran?- pregunto mientras veía a sus amigos con algo de molestia por la actitud de estos-

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Donald mientras le sonreia a su amigo-

-Lo primero es pedir consejo a nuestros amigos- dijo Sora mientras sonreia-

Nuestros héroes recorrieron los mundos buscando ayuda, pero realmente no resultaban de mucha ayuda para nuestro joven heroe de la llave espada, mientras unos eran descartados (diga se Simba, Jack Skeleton, Mushu, etc) por no ser opción, otros simplemente no ayudaban, como Tarzan y su poco conocimiento, Jack y su poca fidelidad o incluso Hercules con su muy atrasada epoca, Sora se estaba dando por vencido...

-Aún nos quedan dos mundos- dijo Goofy sin perder las esperanzas para apoyar a su amigo-

En villa crepúsculo la pandilla se encontraba en el lugar de siempre disfrutando de unas bien merecidas vacaciones de la universidad, la cual los tenia agotados...

\- Sabía que estarían aquí- dijo Sora con una sonrisa-

-Sora, Donald, Goofy, que agradable sorpresa- dijo Pence con una sonrisa-

\- Bueno, Sora tiene un problema con chicas, así que pensamos que ustedes podían ayudar- dijo Goofy mientras Sora se sonrojaba y sonreia nervioso-

-Valla que dilema- dijo Heyner algo serio-

-Si quieres un consejo Sora- comento Olette mientras sus amigos parecían haber pasado del tema- solo se tu mismo, si esa chica te gusta y tu a ella, te aceptara sin importar que siempre seas un niño de corazón- dijo mientras le sonreia cálidamente logrando calmar al héroe-

-Gracias Olette- concluyo Sora mientras la abrazaba- bueno chicos lo verde otro día, si todo sale bien hoy, lo sabran- dijo antes de irse junto a Donald y Goofy-

-¿Y bien quien falta?- le pregunto Sora a Goofy que sonreía-

\- A Vergel Radiant por supuesto- dijo Goofy mientras llegaban al mundo-

Sin mucho esperar Sora corrió a la casa de Merlín, esperando encontrar a Leon y los demás ahí...

-Sora, que agradable sorpresa- dijo Aeris mientras veía a su viejo amigo- cuanto has crecido- dijo ella con una Sonrisa-

-Gracias Aeris- dijo el héroe sonrojado- realmente venia a pedirte un consejo- dijo mientras suspiraba, después de todo, Aeris era muy perceptiva y sabia para muchos temas-

\- ¿Que es lo que te agobia Sora?- preguntó a su viejo amigo con una sonrisa, pues le gustaba la idea de que el héroe le pidiera consejos-

-Quería proponerle matrimonio a la chica de la que estoy enamorado- respondió Sora algo sonrojado-

-Eso es tan tierno Sora- dijo Aeris al oír a su amigo- no soy experta en el tema, pero a las mujeres nos gustan los detalles- dijo ella mientras sonreia-

-¿Como regalos?- pregunto Sora causando una leve risita en Aeris-

-Habló de los pequeños detalles, ya sabes, ser caballeroso, un saludo de buenos dias y buenas noches, decirle cosas lindas, ese tipo de detalles- finalizo ella mientras seguía sonriendo, pues Sora, era Sora sin importar cuanto creciera, seguiría siendo el mismo niño que blandio la llave espada-

-Eso puedo hacerlo- dijo el héroe orgulloso- gracias Aeris- dijo mientras sonreia, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo feliz-

-Me pregunto, quien es la chica- dijo ella aún con su enigmática y pacífica sonrisa-

Nuestros héroes volvieron a las islas del destino, pero antes de irse, Donald y Goofy querían hablar con Sora...

-Ya escuchaste consejos de todos, ahora deja que te demos el nuestro- dijo Donald mientras veía a su amigo- yo soy gruñón y orgulloso, me cuesta admitirlo, pero así me quiere Daisy- dijo mientras Sora no terminaba de comprender- lo que quiero decir, es que esa chica te amara tal y como eres- dijo el mientras le sonreia al héroe, a su amigo, a su compañero, pero sobre todo a su pequeño, pues, para Donald y Goofy no había nada que importara mas que ver a Sora feliz, pues, ellos siempre lo verian como ese niño de 15 años que portaba con valor y convicción la llave espada-

-Ahora, puede que Donald no sea muy agradable, y yo no sea el sujeto con mas citas del mundo,- dijo Goofy quien había tomado la palabra- pero, tengo un hijo, y creo que si yo logre tener esposa, no creo que debas preocuparte- dijo mientras sonreia- pero la pregunta no debe venir de aqui- menciono al tocar la frente de su amigo- si no de aquí- ahora, señalaba el corazón- la mente puede hacerte dudar, pero si la amar, tu corazón no dudara- dijo mientras Sora sonreia con lagrimas y abrazaba a sus amigos-

-Los quiero tanto chicos- dijo logrando hacer llorar al duo que también sonreian, pues, sin importar si se casaba, siempre seria su pequeño Sora, eso ninguna chica lo iba a cambiar- uno para todos- dejo al fin de abrazar a sus amigos-

-Y todos para uno- respondieron ellos antes de ver partir a Sora- como si hubiera sido ayer- dijo Goofy recordando a ese niño de quince con su enorme seguridad y corazón, algo que Donald comprendió sin leer la mente de su compañero-

-Si, vamos a casa Goofy- dijo el mago con una sonrisa a su amigo, pues el también extrañaba esos dias-

Mientras nuestro heroe se dirigía corriendo con un traje negro no muy bien arreglado a un restaurante elegante...

-Sora, como siempre tarde- dijo Kairi que estabas en la puerta del lugar con su ropa de siempre- que haré contigo-

-No fue mi culpa Kairi, estaba nervioso y luego Donald y Goofy...- se expresaba el héroe antes de ser interrumpido-

-Silencio, no quiero saber todo eso- dijo ella suspirando- lo importante es que estas aquí- le respondió con una cálida sonrisa-

-Si, ahora...- dijo Sora emocionado y nervioso mientras arreglaba su traje- desea me suerte- dijo entrando al restaurante-

-Suerte- dijo ella tratando de fingir que no le dolía esta situación-

Nuestro héroe caminaba hacia una mesa, donde había una chica de bello pelo castaño largo y ondulado, sobre una silla de ruedas, con un vestido azul muy bonito, esta veía por la ventana con una sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azules, ante Sora, era como ver a un ángel...

-Perdona por la tardanza... Nunna-chan- dijo Sora a su novia, Nunnally Lamperoug o como el la conocía Nunnally Vi Brittania-

-No te preocupes Sora, seguro algo te retraso- dijo Nunnally con su habitual forma de ser-

-Si, ya me conoces- dijo el con una sonrisa nerviosa, una de esas caras que Nunnally siempre imaginaba en su cabeza y sonreia divertida-

-¿Que era lo importante que querías decirme Sora?- preguntó su novia ante el sonrojado Sora-

-Bueno, lo que pasa...- dijo nervioso, pero las palabras de Goofy le llegaron a la mente, dándole el valor para pararse de la mesa con la mirada sobre ellos- Nunnally, te casarias conmigo?- dijo Sora mientras le tomaba la mano a la sonrojada Nunnally-

-Ya te habrias tardado en preguntarlo- dijo ella ante el confundido Sora-

-Ya lo sabias?- pregunto nervioso el héroe-

-Lo sospechaba, y la respuesta es si- dijo ella logrando sacar un enorme grito de felicidad a Sora-

-Lo volví a hacer- dijo Sora sonrojado al recordar el día que acepto ser su novia-

Nunnally solo se limito a reírse levemente por la forma tan vivaz de ser de su prometido... Así la noche de ese 4 de abril dos corazones enamorados se aventuraron en una gran aventura, casarse...

17 años mas tarde...

-Y fue así como le propuse matrimonio a tu madre- decía un crecido Sora por teléfono mientras navegaba por el multiverso en compañía de Donald y Goofy-

-Y dime papá que pensó el tío Lelouch al respecto?- preguntó una voz femenina por el otro lado, esta no se escuchaba mayor a 15 años-

-Eso hija es otra historia y lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo- dijo Sora mientras maniobraba en una lluvia de meteoritos- te amo, saludame a mamá- finalizo antes de colgar-

-Parece como si fuera ayer- repitió Goofy esa frase que dijo aquel día de la propuesta-

-Si, es un desastre Sora, pero almenos sabemos que ahora tiene dos razones para sobrevivir a cualquier mal- dijo Donald con una sonrisa-

Fin

*Apuesto a que la mitad de ustedes creyeron que la chica de la que hablaba era Kairi, como sea, este one-shot es la introducción a un próximo fic, nos vemos, se despide eljefe2000... 


End file.
